The Wings of His Angel
by NarutoFoxLove13
Summary: Hikaru and Umi are over their Cephirian crushes, but Fuu still longs for Ferio. Will Hikaru's plan be able to help? Lots of fluff! F&F couple. please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

"My! It's a beautiful day!" Hikaru Shidou opened her window to gaze at the bright morning sun and took in the fresh Tokyo air. This 18 year-old girl was living in her dormitory with her two best friends Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji. They were all (of course) 18 and in college. It's been four years since they were called to Cephiro. Even though they never really discussed their feelings about it, they mutually expressed their feelings on the subject.

Hikaru looked over at her sleeping friends and sat at the end of her bed. She started having thoughts on Cephiro. The people, the places, the situations, everything. She had gotten over Lantis, because she had already found someone closer to her.

_My heart is already taken, and I'm happy with where I am right now..._

She turned over to Umi.

_Well, I know she's alright. Her and Ishida are really going strong...But I'm really worried about Fuu. She told me she really loved Ferio, and I've heard her cry in her sleep the past few nights...I don't think I should ask her about it...She's probably not comf-_

"Hmmm….?" Fuu had just woken up from her unusually long slumber.

"Oh! 'morning, sunshine!" Hikaru giggled and Fuu smiled. Soon after, Umi awoke.

"Good morning, Umi-san!" Fuu said gently as Umi lazily got up.

"Hey do you guys want breakfast?" Umi asked.

"Oh, let me, Umi-san. You just got up…." Fuu put her robe on and headed for the kitchen.

"You can cook, Fuu?" Umi said. "That's so cool!"

"Y…Yes, I cooked for Kuu a lot…."she said shakily. She wasn't that used to comments from Umi, so she was quite surprised.

"You alright, Fuu?" Umi asked. Hikaru shuddered. _Umi still has no idea…_

"Yes! Certainly…" Fuu had to try and cover up her feelings. _I don't want to worry them at all…_

But Hikaru noticed this. Then, she had an idea. "How 'bout after breakfast we go to Tokyo Tower? It's a wonderful day to go!"

"Yeah, totally!" Umi said and laughed. "Maybe I can invite Ishida and you can invite Satori, Hikaru!" she giggled girlishly and nudged Hikaru.

While this was going on in the other room, Fuu didn't hear them talking. She had her mind on the little communicator in her robe pocket……..

end chapter


	2. Chapter 2

- In Cephiro -

_I wish I could hold you and see you again._

Ferio lied awake on his bed in the Royal Wing of the Cephirian palace. The palace was still made up of crystal, but it was about twice the size as it was before. Ferio tossed and turned. Tossed and turned. There was just no way. There was no way he could do this anymore.

_My heart aches because of you, but even so, I wish I could see you just once more. I need you to make me feel whole again….._

He stared at the ceiling, thinking. He tried so hard, but just couldn't do it. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He could never, ever get over the fact that he would never see her again.

_She will never come back, but I just wish…..wish I had told her….._

He arose from his bed and left his quarters to go on a walk in the courtyard. He needed to think clearly. Following the shadow of himself with his eyes, he could only wish that she could be at his side. Always. Suddenly, he turned at the noise of footsteps coming around the bend. It was Sorcerer Clef.

"My, what are you doing up, your highness?"

"Please, Clef, don't call me 'highness'." He put his head down with a depressing shiver in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Ferio, but it's my duty to do so. But for what purpose are you wandering around so late at night for?"

"Couldn't sleep…."

"May I ask why? You have never had this problem before…"

"It's nothing. Really…."

"Alright, but just remember that I can help you with any problem Ferio. Shall I give you something to help you sleep?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Follow me, please." Ferio followed Clef out into the hallway and into Clef's study room. Ferio felt something in his pocket, and he reached his hand in to pull it out. It was the pink orb communicator.

_Hmmm…I forgot that was in there….I wonder if it still works…Wait, I don't have the other one? I wonder if it-_

"Ferio?" Clef said as he turned around. Ferio quickly shoved the orb back into his pocket, his face turning bright red by the second, responded:

"Yes?"

"I forgot to mention that there is a book that I thought you would want to read."

"Oh, alright, thanks…."

They went into the study, and Clef gave him a green hardcover book, as he went into the back to get Ferio's remedy. Ferio sat on a nearby leather chair and was taken aback at the title of the book. _I guess he knew after all…. _The book was titled Two Worlds Apart.

- Back In Tokyo -

"Oh wow! Isn't this cool?" Hikaru was staring through the binoculars, looking down at the people from Tokyo Tower. (of course! surprise, surprise….)

"She still likes this place?" Umi complained.

"I think that this place has grown on me quite a bit….and it's still fun to watch little Hikaru!" Fuu mentioned. _But I do wonder why she brought us back here again….. _Fuu stood puzzled.

Hikaru walked away for a second to privately talk to Umi about the plan.

"You really think that this could work?" Umi asked.

"I'm sure if she wishes with her will, then it should work," Hikaru said, looking back over into the binoculars.

Fuu stood by the railing across from them, clutching the pink orb from her pocket in her cold, ivory palms. A small tear rolled down her cheek and fell upon it. _I only wish…to have you….safe with me again…please….I lo-. _She was cut off from her thoughts when she turned around to see a bright, green light blind and envelope her whole.

- end chapter-


End file.
